Amourshipping Fanfic in Kalos and Alola
by TheRealAJF64
Summary: After Serena's dream falls apart, she breaks down into tears. But, her failures lead her to realise who her true friends are, and who she really loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Amourshipping Fanfic in Kalos/Alola**

 **Welcome to my first fanfic!** **  
** **This will be a fanfic that will be around 20 chapters.** **  
** **No upload schedule as my life is a mess at the moment but as it is the Christmas holidays I will be able to write some chapters.** **  
** **Anyway, lets get into the story!** **  
** **One more thing btw, this is set in Kalos, just before the Kalos League, and Serena has just lost the Pokemon Showcase Master Class Final. It will move into the Alola region in later chapters**

Serena jammed the lock on the door. As she clambered under the sheets on her bed, her tears flooded the pillow she had laid her head in. She had just lost the Pokemon Showcase Master Class Final, and in the worst style. Her Braixen had tripped over on the final move, just like when it was a Fenniken and tripped over in Serena's first showcase. Serena heard a knock on her door.

She was about to shout a wave of obscenities to the person outside to ward them off, before she heard a small voice she knew.

"Can I come in" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah" said Serena, with a weak voice.

Bonnie spent 5 second groping the door handle before Serena realised it was locked. She quickly got up and opened the door for Bonnie. She was immediately greeted with a tight hug.

"Are you ok?" asked the little 10 year old.

"Yeah, its just we messed up in front of everyone" said the weak-voiced girl, who was struggling to keep calm in front of Bonnie.

But the thing that Serena was truly sad about was that she had promised Ash that she would win. The truth was, she had feelings for him, but she was too nervous to tell him. But today, she felt different. She wanted to tell someone, and Bonnie would be the perfect person. She could keep a secret, right?

"Bonnie, can I tell you something?

 **There we go, the first chapter done, thanks for reading it. The 2nd one will be up soon. Sorry this chapter was so short btw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amourshipping Fanfic Chapter 2**

 **So, you're back! Im guessing that means you enjoyed the first chapter, which was a bit short in comparison to the next few chapters. Anyway, if you haven't read the first chapter, go read it now. Lets get on with the story.**

Bonnie jumped onto the bed, slipping her shoes off and flinging them across the room carelessly, nearly knocking over a lamp on the table.

"Bonnie!" Screamed Serena.

"Sorry" moaned Bonnie, with a sulky face, like she didnt do anything wrong

Serena couldn't decide how to tell Bonnie that she liked Ash; She was too scared to tell her.

"Bonnie, do you promise to keep this secret"

"Ok, whatever" Bonnie said.

She finally was ready to tell Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I think I lo-"

"Love Ash!" Interrupted Bonnie. "I can tell"

Serena couldn't understand how Bonnie knew about it. Was it really that obvious? And if Bonnie knew about it, Ash might know too.

-meanwhile-

Ash was preparing for the Kalos League Final. He needed to win, or all of the effort would have been for nothing. He was proud at how far he had come. This was the furthest he had ever got in any Pokemon League. In his first league, he had crashed out. Since then he had learnt from his mistakes and had got further and further every time.

Serena knocked on Ash's door.

"Come in!"

Serena entered the room. She was greeted by a hug from Ash.

"You did brilliant in the showcase Serena"

"Thanks Ash, I didn't win though" Serena replied.

"It doesn't matter that you didn't win, as long as you enjoyed competing."

Serena loved it when Ash said something inspiring. Ash once said something to her when they first met.

"Never give up till it's over" Ash said.

"Good luck for the final tomorrow" Serena told Ash. "And make sure that you never give up till its over".

 **Jeez, that was an emotional chapter. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amourshipping Fanfic Chapter 3**

 **It was coming. The confession. Writing this was a challenge and I probably changed it about a million times. I will never be satisfied. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

"Pikachu! Get up!" Ash shouted. But the electric mouse stayed on the ground.

"And the winner of the Kalos League Final is Alain with his Charizard!" The commentator announced. Ash ran over to help his Pokemon. He picked Pikachu up and spoke to him.

"You did good Buddy. Take a rest" Ash handed Pikachu over to a Chansey with Nurse Joy who would take him to a Pokemon centre.

As Alain held up the Pokemon League trophy in the air, the gold glistening in the sunlight, Ash went back to his hotel room, devastated at his loss. He noticed the hotel room door was open. He went in to see who was in the room. He entered to see Serena sitting on the bed.

"Hi Serena, how come you are in my room?" Said Ash, perplexed as to why she was there.

"I just wanted to say well done for getting so far into the competition. Me, Clemont and Bonnie are so proud of you. You have come so far."

Ash embraced Serena in a warm hug. She was about to confess her feelings for him. It was time. But what if he said no? He might not like her.

"Ash, can I tell you something."

"Sure Serena, you can tell me anything" replied Ash.

Serena was sweating heavily. She was too nervous to tell him.

"Ever since Pokemon camp in Pallet Town, when we first met, I have always looked up to you, and you have always been there for me, and I, I think I love you."

Her words stumbled out of her mouth. Serena knew there was no going back from it now. Ash was taken aback by this. He had never thought Serena had feelings for him other than feelings of friendship. It came as a shock to him that Serena had confessed to him.

"Serena"

Serena's heart crumbled. "Y...yes." She didn't expect what Ash was about to say.

"I love you too."

 **Cliffhanger ayyyy! This was such a challenge and I had so little confidence in myself. Don't kill me if it is terrible. I shall update the Hamilton fanfic in the next few days. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
